


Little Love Letters [A Harem Valentine's Special]

by misspelledflower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Goopy W. D. Gaster, Just Me!, Love, Love Letters, Multi, No Smut, Not Frisk or Chara, Nothing bad here, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Some slight reader in the final snipet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, and good things, but they can be seen as Frisk or another monster or even an unmentioned au of skelebros, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspelledflower/pseuds/misspelledflower
Summary: Lil takes it upon themself to change it up a little in this post-valentine special~In the form of 75% off plushies and cheesey love letters!*Includes selfshipping, if you don't like that please see yourself out now.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello Sweethearts,

 This is really late, well, actually not really that late. Only a couple days, but I thought maybe it would be better to let the high (and the expensive prices) wind down a little before doing anything too big. I hope it doesn’t upset you all. 

 So in honor of the season I decided to write you all little notes, and wait to give them to y’all until I could get some more… material stuff on sale. Only the best for my babes! 

 I know some of you don’t take much in about the holiday, and that’s okay! Gushy stuff isn’t always for everyone. But it’ll soothe my sappy romantic heart a little if you indulge me for a moment, honey.

Where to start…


	2. Sans Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One down and some more to go!! Hopefully I'll be able to get Papyrus done today as well, then I'll move onto Underfell!Bros.
> 
> Until then, enjoy!!

 Sans hadn’t expected to find a small heart shaped box on his mess of a bed when he returned home. Or a rather cute dark blue sock monkey that looked a lot like himself. He would’ve smiled at it if he hadn’t been a bit confused. The feeling didn’t last long though as he picked up a small letter. Sealed shut with a blue heart sticker and covered in dark blue lipstick stains. 

The small, lazy skeleton tilted his head and squinted downwards as he opened it. Gently he wiggled the piece of paper out of the holder. With a flick of his wrist the decorated outside was thrown back onto his bed for later. Right now Sans was more concerned with what exactly this was all about. So, unfolding the letter he scanned it.

It made the smile on his face a bit more real once he realized who it was from. The note was written in horrible print handwriting and smudged with blue and green paints. That indicated it had to be from them.

‘ Heya Lazybones,

 I know how you’re just like me and like to find things cheap. So I knew you’d be on board with a two-day-after valentine’s special, huh? But it wouldn’t have been as great it you had known all about it. So I decided to surprise you!

Speaking of surprises, life is full of them, ya know? It was a sudden rush meeting you and all the boys. Falling in love and deciding what to do about all these emotions and wants. I wouldn’t trade it, nor you, for the world. Or anything my heart desires. You are all I really need. 

I wish I could be there with you right now, snuggled against your chest and naming off all the things I adore about you. It’s adorable watching a dark tint grow on your face. It makes me so happy knowing I can fluster you like that. That my words and praises mean so much to you. 

I really do wish I could give you more, but it looks like you’re stuck with me ya old lazy bag of bones. Just Me, You, and everyone else in this giant mansion. So hold that sock creation tight and have a good time with what I’ve given you in that box. Hopefully It’ll tide you over until I get home.

I love you, sweetie,

Lil <3 ‘

They would have squealed if they were home and saw the navy blue blush on his face. The note was certainly last minute, but it still had a lot of feeling in it. Sans himself wasn’t too big on extravagant gestures of affection. So the little letter, the sock monkey, his heart shaped box full of…

He reached over and pulled off the covering, peering inside he let out a low chuckle. Two bottles of his favorite brand of ketchup. They always knew exactly what he wanted. Always. So he slipped the lined paper back into the letter on the bed and set it on the desk nearby. 

Flopping down on his bed with the new sock monkey and his bottle of ketchup, Sans let his mind drift away. To the point where he didn’t know he had laid his head back and began to relax. That is until he fell asleep.

Today was a good Post-Valentine’s Day, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray!! Intro done!! Who's ready for some more fluff??  
> Don't worry I'll try to make the actual letters and little things at the end longer


End file.
